AMF PR
by RosesAreRed464
Summary: A new generation of Rangers come to fight the evil of the world. Surprising twists and past rangers popping up, this is sure to be an adventure. Can these new Rangers live up to the legends before them? Can they handle saving the world and their crazy lives? What secrets are they each holding, and what secrets do they still need to find out?
1. Summary & Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any past rangers or characters from the show. The main characters and the plot are mine though.

Two different groups of power rangers are assembled, one of girls and one of boys. They don't know about the other until their villains' team up and they are forced to combine the teams to defeat their foes. This is both OC and includes past power rangers with a twist that keeps things fun!

Characters:

Girls:

Callie Aurora ; 5'4"; 18; White; Hummingbird; Dragon; Wavy light auburn-brown long hair, falls to lower back, blue/grey/green eyes, lightly tan skin. Leader, Kind, Careful, Argumentative, Open, Charming, Flirtatious, Passionate, Funny, Warm, and Protective. Born 07/04/94

Hayden Ariel Rouge; 5'6"; 17; Yellow; Horse; Shoulder length straight dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Serious, Caring, Careful, Argumentative, Sweet, Passionate, Protective, and Flirtatious. Born 10/3/94 turns 18

Kenna Belle ; 5'3";16; Pink; Owl; Curly caramel blonde hair right past shoulders, hazel/green eyes, lightly tan skin. Caring, Open, Quite, Charming, Flirtatious, Warm, and Protective. Born 10/15/95 turns 17

Lucy Ella Chen; 5'5"; 15; Tech controller/smart; long (mid-back) straight blonde hair with bangs, grey eyes, pale skin. Smart, Careful, Cautious, Funny, Quite, Kind, and Protective. Born 11/21/96 turns 16

Raven Mulan Mork; 5'6"; 17; villain; Dark purple; Raven; just above the shoulder black curly hair, brown eyes, pale olive skin. Dark, (always) Cunning, Mysterious, Emotional, Passionate. Born 2/28/95.

Boys:

Luke Philip : 6'0": 18: Red + Black: Lion: Phoenix: short golden blonde hair, tan skin, brown eyes. Arrogant, Leader, Strong, Kind, Careful, Secretive, Mysterious, Passionate, Protective, Argumentative, Charming, Funny, and Flirtatious. Born 8/2/93 turns 19

Brandon Eric : 5'11": 18: Silver: Eagle: Straight short brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tan skin. Funny, Carefree, Kind, Arrogant, Argumentative, Charming, Flirtatious, Secretive, and Protective. Born 9/19/93 turns 19

Jacob Bete : 5'10": 18: Green: Snake: Short messy black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. Arrogant, Quite, Secretive, Caring, Charming, Deep, Emotional, and Protective. Born 6/28/94

Nathan Li Argent: 5'9": 17: Orange: Hawk: medium sweeping dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Light Hearted, Carefree, Arrogant, Sweet, Funny, Childish, Cute, Protective, and Naïve. Born 9/18/94 turns 18

Logan Charmont : 5'9": 16: Blue: Shark: medium length curly brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Arrogant, Strong, Kind, Mysterious, Argumentative, Passionate, Funny, Mischievous, and Protective. Born 11/11/94 turns 17

Olc Rau Kwaad: EVIL: 6'3": Who knows looks 23: long shoulder length black hair, pale skin, black eyes.

So these are the main characters, both good and evil. Let me know what you think, I promise to post again soon.


	2. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any past rangers or characters from the show. The main characters and the plot are mine though.

Callie: At eighteen years of age I thought my life was normal and fairly figured out. I just finished my senior year of high school less than a month ago and am thoroughly enjoying my summer before college. My older brother should be coming to visit soon from college, we both live near our schools during the year. He's only a year older than me, though he usually acts ten years younger than me. I'm excited to see him again and to know for myself that he's safe. About two weeks ago some type of evil monster appeared in the city where they go to school. A new team of power rangers was formed, all guys but no one knows who they are. Power Rangers are nothing new in California; we're fairly used to being attacked by evil now-a-days. It's just scary to think that he could get hurt at any moment being so close to the action. Not that he couldn't defend himself, he and I are fourth degree black belts and amazing gymnasts as well as being trained in archery and swords, thanks to the fact that our parent made sure that we could defend ourselves no matter what./span/p


	3. Chapter 1: Day at the Beach: Take I

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any past rangers or characters from the show. The main characters and the plot are mine though.

"This is such a gorgeous day! The sky is clear, there are no clouds, and even better, there's no school!" Kenna practically shouts her excitement as we lay out our towels on the sand. I agree that it's a great day to be at the beach especially with three of my best friends. Hayden and I met when we were ten on our first day at Oceana Institute for Girls in Oceana CA; where we became roommates and best friends a year later we met Kenna and Lucy (who was able to skip a grade because she's just that smart). We were assigned to a four person suite and have practically been joined at the hip ever since.

Lucy is the youngest at fifteen though she turns sixteen on November 21st is by far the smartest person in our group and most definitely in our school, I'm surprised she didn't graduate this year with us, though I think she wanted to stay with Kenna for next year. Lucy looks more like her mother than her father. She has light blonde hair that falls straight past her shoulders and curving bangs that rest on her rectangle wire rimmed glasses. Her grey eyes have a slight almond shape and she has a slightly round face both of which she gets from her dad. She's an inch taller than me at 5'5". Kenna is the second youngest at sixteen but she turns seventeen October 15th. She has her mother's curly caramel locks and tan skin but her eyes are hazel, a mix of her mother's brown eyes and her dad's blue eyes, she's shorter at 5'3". Hayden turns eighteen October 3rd; she's the tallest of our group at 5'6". She's my best friend and her shoulder length dark brown hair with caramel highlights is a mix of both her parents. Her brown eyes are all her mom's while she gets her pale skin from her dad. I mainly look like my mom, I have light auburn brown hair that flows to my mid-back in soft wavy curls that I get from my dad. My lightly tan skin comes from both my parents; however my blue-green witch eyes are a slight mystery to most people since both my parents have brown eyes. At 5'4" I'm not the shortest in the group, again I take after my mom in being petite.

"So spy any cute boys yet?" Hayden asks me as she lies on her yellow towel, stomach down. I glance at her and roll my eyes good naturedly as Hayden adjusts her yellow and white polka dot string bikini and matching bottoms so that everything is covered. I swear all of us are boy crazy and it's only gotten worse since ninth grade when we had a field trip to our schools brother institute in Angel Grove (my brother's old school) and let's just say that we all had a really good time.

Though my parents live in Reefside they have two other houses one in Angel Grove which my brother and his friends are living in for the moment (Until September when they transfer to AU) and another here that my friends and I have lived in for the past two years while still going to school. Since both Hayden and I are going to the Avalon University next semester we can all still be roommates seeing as how the Institute and the university are only a town apart, we already live in MareBella since we knew that we wanted to go to Avalon.

"Anyone up for a swim?" Kenna asks as she gets up from her white and pink striped towel, that sort of matches her white string bikini with pink flowers.

"Definitely!" I tell her as I get up myself. I stretch slightly while being careful that my multicolored flower bikini top and black side tie bottoms stay in place. I smile when Lucy grabs a book from her bag before settling down on her navy towel once more. I also note that our ever modest genius is wearing a light blue one piece. Kenna giggles at the sight and we head for the ocean. The water is cold but refreshing on this hot day. Kenna and I both shriek quietly when the water first hits our stomachs.

"So how are you holding up? The truth this time." Though Hayden and I are the closest, Kenna is like my younger sister (Lucy is sometimes the baby in the family but only because she's the youngest and though brilliant, she's the most naive). If Hayden hadn't asked me yet then Kenna would step up to the plate; she's also just as noisy as the rest of us. They know that I'm hiding my true feelings and they've known me long enough to know that unless they push even just a little I'll keep it all to myself (if I know it will worry or upset them).

"I'm fine," I don't have to look at her to know the expression on her face. It's screaming 'Don't you dare lie to me.' I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "I'm worried about him, I don't want anything bad to happen to him. I'm mean sure we fight like cats and dogs sometimes, and he's way too protective. But he's still my brother, I don't want him to get hurt.

"Cals, he's going to be fine and even though he can protect himself, the power rangers will take care of whoever is doing this." Kenna reassures while rubbing my arm. 'That's what I'm afraid of' I smile at her all the same before we duck under a wave. We come up for air soaked and shivering.

"You'd think it was early spring rather than mid-July , god this water is freezing." My teeth are about to start chattering, I glance over at Kenna.

"Wanna head in?" Kenna asks though her teeth actually are chattering so it's a little hard to understand. I nod my head and we start for the shore. Once we're only up to our knees in the water the earth shakes causing us to both fall forward. "What was that?"

"I don't kno-" the words die on my lips, my eyes focusing on the menacing clouds that are forming above us, they're almost…purple. "What in the?"

"I didn't hear anything about a storm on the weather channel." Kenna says as the earth continues to shake and then I see the lightning gathering in the sky shooting from cloud to cloud.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER…NOW" My shout carries across the beach and we all make a scramble to be out of the water completely. Kenna and I run to Hayden and Lucy who are already grabbing our stuff. I take a quick glance behind me to make sure everyone is out of the water. One glance at the lifeguard who nods her head at me and I turn back to my friends who are now loading everything into the car. The earth is still shaking only now it's like a small rumble, we quickly get into my dark grey range rover and head for home. The roads though slightly harder to navigate than usual are familiar enough to me that I handle it with little difficulty. I'm more worried about the pedestrians on the sidewalks losing their footing and falling over into the road. I think we all breathe a sigh of release when I pull up to the gates of the neighborhood and the ground thankfully stops shaking. I drive through the gates and all the way to the back street of the neighborhood, before turning onto the long driveway that leads up to the house. I don't think I've ever been happier to park inside the garage and head into the house. Though the 'earthquake'? has stopped; the sky is almost as dark as it is in the middle of the night and it's only two o'clock in the afternoon. We make quick work of getting our stuff out of the car before heading into the dark house. Switching on lights as we make our way into the family room.

"Well that was-"

"Weird? Unusual? Frightening?" Kenna suggests to Hayden.

"All of the above" Hayden nods and we all stand in the foyer for a few moments.

"Well since we're home; movie night, anyone?" Lucy asks suddenly while holding up a romantic comedy.

Let me know what you think!~CB


	4. Chapter 2: Lightning Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any past rangers or characters from the show. The main characters and the plot are mine though.

"Movie night, anyone?" Lucy asks suddenly while holding up a romantic comedy. The rest of us exchange glances before identical smiles spread across our faces. It's unanimous; we quickly head to our rooms upstairs and change. I glance around my room, the white and multiple shades of purple that decorate my walls and furniture make me smile as I slip into navy sweatpants, a white cami and a fitted white zip up hoodie. I grab my charger before turning off the light and heading downstairs. My parents and grandparents designed the house; it was at first supposed to be a vacation home since it's only five minutes from the ocean and has a huge pool and backyard. The house has eight bedrooms, eight full baths and three half baths as well as a laundry room upstairs and a breathtaking master suite and ensuite (not to mention the walk in closet). There's a huge kitchen and family room, as well as a massive library, and home office. The dining room can seat fourteen people comfortably and there's a formal living room along with a breakfast room. The basement consists of a home theater, game room, home gym, and a workout room with wall to wall mats. There's a connected four car garage as well. All in all we couldn't have asked for a more amazing home. I'm grateful that my family could provide it to us. When I reach the family room I see the rest of the girls sitting on the couch with the trailers already rolling on the giant flat screen.

"We decided that since the storm is so bad, we'd watch the movie in here." I nod at Hayden and am already heading for the kitchen when Kenna speaks up.

"Since you were the last down, you have to make the popcorn!" I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply as I head into the adjacent kitchen. As I'm waiting for the popcorn to finish, I take another look outside, the sky though at first glance looks like a normal stormy evening. As I really look closely at it though, I can tell that they sky isn't grey, it's a dark purple, subdued enough that one might not even notice, unless you're used to abnormalities. We watch two movies and are just starting the third when the power cuts out.

"Uh" All four of us gasp at the same time, filling the dark room. Lightning flashes outside turning the world purple before darkening again. I stand up after a few moments and make my way to the kitchen, thankful that I've lived here long enough to be able to walk in the dark without hitting something. I rummage through one of the cabinets and come out with four flash lights. Turning around I hand them to Hayden, Kenna, and Lucy before heading for the door in the hall that will lead us to the basement. We've had a handful of power outages and overloaded breakers before, I'm pretty sure that the problem is bigger than a breaker but we'll double check. Thankfully our basement is finished so it's not creepy like in horror movies, though I can't promise anything about our attic. We head to the control room and only slightly jump when another round of thunder rumbles through the air. We all giggle slightly once it passes just at our own nervousness. Hayden opens the door to the control room and we all hurry over to the breaker system, barely registering the door closing sharply behind us. As I'm searching for the right switch I notice one slightly glowing purple.

"Well you don't see that everyday," Kenna says her voice dripping with sarcasm and shock. Without thinking I flip the switch. Nothing, I wasn't expecting something huge or anything like a UFO coming down with E.T. but I kind of expected something. I turn around to ask Lucy what to do when I notice that the wall next to us is glowing a faint purple.

"Um guys, what is that?" I ask only coming off as sounding slightly strangled. Hayden, Kenna, and Lucy whip around to look at the wall. I side step Kenna and edge closer, what can I say? I'm my parent's daughter, curious as hell. I raise my hand to the wall.

"Don't touch it!" Lucy yells and I jerk away from the wall like I've been shocked.

"Why not?" Hayden asks and I can tell she's just as curious as I am.

"Because, because we don't k now what could happen."

"Luc, are you forgetting, my parents and grandparents designed this house from top to bottom." I glance back at her and smile widely in the dark 'if there is something that we don't know about in this house that we've lived in for four years, then it just wasn't the right time yet to know.' My smile widens and I press my hand to the wall. Almost immediately a door opens up to the left of me, where solid wall had just been. I don't even wait for someone to say something I quickly walk through the open doorway and into a tunnel of sorts, or hallway made of steel floors and white walls. The light is blinding for a few moments before my eyes adjust.

"Where do you think it leads?" Kenna asks

"Huh?" I respond and if I didn't know any better I would say that she was slightly scared. Without answering further and no one else offering anything better I carefully walk down the tunnel until we reach another door about 50ft down and two right turns. Hayden steps up next to me with Kenna and Lucy right behind us. I glance over at Hayden and make eye contact. After a deep breathe I nod at her and she raises her own hand to the door, which soon rises into the ceiling. Lights flicker on as we walk through the entryway. "Holy-

"Shit" Hayden finishes and I just nod.

"It's a control room of some sort." Lucy says, pushing past Hayden and I to 'play'. I glance at both Hayden and Kenna who just shake their heads. Luc really is the nerd of our group. There is a long oval table in the middle of the room and when I get closer I see that its surface isn't wood but some sort of screen. There are a few computer monitors set up around the room as well as nine chairs around the table and more set up with the monitors. I run my hand swiftly over the table top and nearly topple over when an image appears in the middle, only instead of just being on the surface it is a hologram of some sort.

"Aiyayayaya, Alpha D.E.C.A System operating." The hologram suddenly starts bringing up newspaper articles and video clips of some…monsters. "Greetings Rangers, Welcome to the main AMF Command Center." I think my bottom jaw is permanently glued to the floor. An image of a man with pale skin, slimy black hair, and ink eyes, appears.

"Since when did Snape and Voldemort have a child?" Hayden whispers and if I wasn't so nervous about what was going on I would have laughed.

"Olc Rau Kwaad, he is an ancient spirit of dark magic. Evil to the core he betrayed all of his followers in the search for the galaxy's greatest source of power. Though he was once human he lost all humanity in his search, killed almost eight hundred thousand people, some his own followers, friends, and family." Images of ancient time pop up as well as one of children lying in a row, dead.

"Oh my god" I cover my mouth with one hand, while my other tightens into a fist.

"A group of warriors and guardians was formed. Seven of the times most skilled were against the greatest evil. He was eventually defeated, but he couldn't be killed, he chose evil, the first to do so and through him all evil was created. His spirit was locked away on a planet named Spiridos, and it has been leaking evil ever since. He's the reason for every monster the power rangers have ever faced."

"Shit" Lucy says and she never swears.

"Three of you have been chosen to form a part of this group. Olc has risen, it seems over time he has been gaining strength now after hundreds of centuries he has returned. But he is not alone the threat to MareBella is known as Raven." A picture of a girl around our age, though slightly taller than me appears. She is wearing dark purple and black. Her black hair is curly and stops just above her shoulders, her olive skin is pale and her brown eyes though dark, flash purple. She looks so human though, and her outfit though dark is current, unlike Olc's black robes. "We don't know where she came from, however we do know that she was not alive when Olc first rose to power. She is the main threat. Lightning is her specialty and she is considered the adopted daughter of Olc."

"Don't see why he needs one since he murdered his actual daughter." I whisper darkly, but only Hayden sends me one of her 'shut up' looks.

"That explains the purple lightning." Kenna whispers.

"You said three of us, which three?" Lucy looks scared for a moment.

"Kenna the pink ancient warrior; the owl is your spirit." A bracelet appears on her wrist, instead of it being gold, silver, or even platinum it looks like it's made of white opal, with a pink gem in the middle. Kenna presses it and suddenly she's in a ranger suit of pink and white. "Hayden you are the yellow warrior; with the animal totem of the horse." This time the bracelet appears on Hayden's wrist, but with a yellow topaz instead. "Finally Callie, you are the white ancient warrior; your spirit animal is the hummingbird, child." Now the bracelet appears on my left wrist, catching my eye and the light. Instead of a white stone a diamond is in the middle of the already white opal setting. I gasp slightly at the new weight. I hear a sigh, it almost sounds like relief. I glance at Lucy and see her smiling at us.

"Thank goodness, I was worried it might be me." She laughs weakly and I can tell that she means it.

"I don't see why, you're brave, kind, and can kick some serious ass when you want to." I tell her and she blushes.

"Lucy; I was hoping you would help keep watch and help the girls in battle from here, I can only do so much as a system." I don't think I've ever seen Lucy beam that brightly before, with a glance at Kenna and Hayden I can tell that we all agree she will do excellent here.

"So, what now? Why now?" Kenna asks.

Let me know what you think!-CB


End file.
